tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Harvald Rasain
Harvald Rasain was the son of Vorsmund Rasain and his now deceased mother Frida the Raven. Harvald lived for 59 years before dying of old age, and his wife a year earlier. He had been a hunter and an adventurer before meeting his wife, who was the reason for his final job as a Morthal guard. History Born in Dawnstar on 4E 167, Harvald was a strangely mature child who was socially adept, explaining his multitude of friends and connections. Alarmingly assertive in the eyes of others, he was a natural at intimidating others as well as getting what he wanted, although he rarely abused this. As a result of these traits, he often found he was used by others as a form of protection or was asked to do various favours involving demanding someone for something. This may have been the reason for his rebellious attitude at 15, slowly denying other people favours to the point where he found it necessary to be independent altogether. This only caused him to lose more distant friends or acquaintances, and surprisingly only a smaller amount cared about his departure of Dawnstar at 16 years of age. Harvald leaving Dawnstar began his short life as a nomad and hunter, first living in Whiterun before moving on to Morthal as a result of his imprisonment by bandits for a month. This is where he met Lasanka Nestsa, his future wife. However, he only courted her briefly for a few weeks, ready to leave her due to personal reasons, but her realizing she was pregnant caused him to stay, despite this causing him to be worried and stressed even more, as he was still a hunter and never found the money to buy a home, but this was covered by Lasanka and Harvald's parents. Even when he shared a small home with Lasanka and fatherhood was coming closer, Harvald stayed a hunter, but was growing desperate for a higher paying and less dangerous job. He considered fishing, but in the small town, word spread quickly and he was offered work as a guard. Harvald accepted it, thinking it would be more waiting and patrolling the town than fighting intruders. This also brought a substantial amount of money and he eventually married Lasanka, the wedding of course being simple as a result of them being quite poor. Eventually, Tysinn was born and a change began for Harvald. He didn't want his child to run away into a world full of danger, much like Harvald had done. He disapproved heavily of Tysinn's time with Falion and his constant curiosity with magic, this stress driving the family apart for quite some time. When his son left for the College of Winterhold, Harvald began to spiral into depression, contemplating suicide after an argument with Lasanka. In his eyes, he had failed as a father and was going to lose his wife any minute now. This reflected on his job as a guard, spending time near the edge and taking the more dangerous tasks. This actually saved a number of people when a large spider boldly entered the town to attempt an attack at night, with only Harvald and a colleague there to stop it. Despite being praised by Jarl and populace, as well as forgiveness from his wife, his mind was constantly on Tysinn. A harsh attack to his ankle by slaughterfishes caused Harvald to end up being unfit for his job at 41, but he was given enough money by the Jarl as a way for him to continue living without work, basically sending him into retirement. His wife dying 16 years later and him dying 17 years later, Harvald is an important memory in the eyes of the citizens of Morthal. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Nords Category:Hunters Category:Guards Category:Deceased